


Alabama 1864- side chapter

by ChaosRose92



Series: immortals series [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRose92/pseuds/ChaosRose92
Summary: since this is set in a primarily English speaking country the Korean is bolded. For those of you who will probably be mad about the implication that Big Bang fought on the side of the confederates I want to clear this up. They did not support the cause. They were there to protect the people they cared about (as they were sort of having a humanity crisis here). Not to advocate for slavery. Also Elizabeth’s family didn’t own slaves they were a plantation that had indentured servants (for those of you not familiar with American history that is where someone got passage to america by taking out a loan of sorts and had to pay the debt off by working for the family/company/whatever that paid for their trip)
Warnings: mentions of war, murder, death threats and light cursing.
Korean: geunyeoegeseo tteol-eojyeo iss-eo. alda?- stay away from her. understand?; Ne, jiyong-ah. naneun geunyeoleul saranghaeyo.- Yes, Jiyong. I love her.; uli gaya doe.- we have to go.





	

“Addie!! Addie!!!” She was walking with a few of her friends when they all heard Margaret Wilson calling out for her and let out a simultaneous groan.

“What could that little gossip possibly want now?” Charlotte asked fanning herself trying to cool off from the summer heat. 

“I called for you Adeline Walker. I don’t know how you possibly couldn’t have heard me.” Margaret said when she caught up yanking Adeline by the arm to make sure she stopped. Addie hated this woman. She was a couple years older and always chased Addie’s older brother around like a dog in heat. Like her parents would actually approve _that_ marriage. As it was Samuel was set to be engaged to Amelia Bennett on Friday. Margaret just hadn’t caught on yet. Nor would she until it was right in front of her. 

“And I chose to ignore you Maggie. I thought that would have been obvious. Now let go of my arm, if you don’t mind.” 

“Oh but I just had to tell you something. Its about the Mason family. You know Sandra’s folks.” She paused dramatically which had all of us interested. Sandra Mason was from Atlanta and her family held sway in a few over seas countries and so naturally everyone was interested in the Masons and what they were up to. Even if you weren’t as big a gossiper as Margaret Wilson.

“Well go on Maggie we aren’t getting any younger.” Sara Johnson insisted when Margaret still hadn’t continued.

“Well I heard that some of her father’s business partners from the East are coming to stay at their plantation and they are having this big get together to welcome them and their sons. I also heard that her father was going to be announcing her engagement to the eldest brother there too.”

“What?” Sara squeaked surprised.

“No.” Charlotte said.

“Well what is she going to do about Michael?” you asked. It was no secret that Michael and Sandra were an item and very much in love with each other but it also wasn’t a secret that Sandra’s father didn’t approve of Michael either.

“That’s the good part. Sandra told Millie, who told, Sissy who told me that she and Michael were planning to elope.” Maggie reported.

“But if her father finds out…” Charlotte said.

“Exactly.” Maggie squealed out like it was Christmas morning.

“Margaret Wilson if you so much as let one peep of this out to that family I will tell my brother that you purposefully spilled wine on my new dress at Julianne’s birthday party.” Adeline threatened. She had always hated the idea of arranged marriage and talking about taking someone’s true happiness away from them pissed her right off.

“You wouldn’t dare.” She gasped.

“Oh yes I would.” Addie replied causing a snicker to come from the other two girls.

“Oh. Fine. I won’t say anything. Tell Sam I said hello. It was nice talking to you three.” She said making an effort to be sweet like it would change Addie’s opinion of her.

“Would you really tell your brother about that?” Charlotte asked.

“I already did. Wasn’t any use in hiding it and besides why do you think Sam hasn’t said a word to that woman in two months. Besides the engagement of course. Amelia is his world and Margaret is just to blind to notice.” Adeline replied back. In a way she felt bad for Maggie but after seeing how petty she’d been about to be to Sandra Mason she figured Margaret deserved every hardship she got herself into.

* * *

Friday came quickly and it seemed like the entire town was invited to her house for the celebration of her brother’s homecoming. Even a few people she didn’t recognize were there but when they turned around Adeline knew they had to be the sons of that family the Masons had invited into their home. They were all properly dressed and not what she expected from an East Asian family but then again she had only seen the mine and railway workers in passing once when she was 15 and then she’d been too busy with her father’s homecoming from a business trip to notice. 

“Is that them?” Charlotte’s loud whisper made Addie jump like she’d been jabbed at with the fire poker.

“Don’t do that.” She swatted at her friend with the lace fan that her brother had brought back from his trip for her.

“They are all so handsome.” 

“No they ain’t Lottie they are just different. Could you imagine what Frank would say to know you were sparking one of them?” Frank was the man that had been courting Charlotte for the past five months. He intended to ask her father for her hand soon but no one knew when that was going to happen.

“I’m not sparking. I was looking for you.” She whispered back.

“You really think my father would approve of that?” Adeline asked scandalized.

“Why not? They come from a rich upstanding family and their eldest is good enough for Sandra’s parents to be considering. So why wouldn’t one of them be acceptable? Besides if Sandra goes through with her plans the merger with the Masons will be ruined and their family will be looking for a new business partner and everyone knows the Walker family has the second largest business dealings in the south so it works out perfectly beside two of those brothers have been watching you for the past hour.” Charlotte rationalized and Addie looked up meeting the eyes of one of the brothers in question. Before either of them could act on it however Sam came swooping in.

“Mind if I have this dance?” He laughed when Adeline gave him a confused look at being swept onto the dance floor. 

“Sam shouldn’t you be dancing with your bride to be?” Adeline scolded lightheartedly as she was swept into a turn and passed off to another partner before coming back to her brother as the dance required.

“I will. I just wanted to talk to you about something first.” The two of them split off again into separate lines as the bridge was started with dance partners going past. She mouthed the words ‘what is it?’ to her brother while clapping along to the sound of the music. Then they were back together and going down the line themselves.

“Flirt with them.” Sam said as the two of them went down the line.

“I beg your pardon.” Adeline said.

“Papa and knows about Sandra and Michael. That business deal is going to flop within the month. It’s obvious that my beautiful sister could have any man she wants and it is also obvious that she’s caught the eye of two of those brothers over there. One of them is bound to propose to you Addie and you aren’t getting any younger. What are you 19 already? You know Lillian was married and had a baby by your age.” He teased bringing up their older sister who was off to the side with her 4 year old son and her husband as they spoke and she waved happily at the two of them.

“what about you Samuel? You’re already sporting grays. Amelia must want to marry an old man if she’s let you wait this long.” She teased back then moved to change partners again with barely concealed shock when it was one of the brothers.

“Hello.” He said smiling. She shocked to find he really didn’t have an accent when he spoke at least not like she would have expected.

“Hi. You are staying with the Mason family right?” She asked.

“That’s correct. You are Adeline Walker. Samuel’s sister?” He replied.

“Yes, that’s right, but how do you know Samuel?” She asked obviously confused.

“We met on the ship while he was returning home. My name is Youngbae Kang.” The man introduced himself. 

“He didn’t tell me he met with you before.” She said glaring in her brother’s direction but Sam just smiled and shrugged.

“I didn’t mean to get him in trouble. He wasn’t joking when he said you were quick tempered.” 

“Quick tempered? Well Mr. Kang not that this hasn’t been a pleasure but if you’ll excuse me.” Her southern drawl got thicker and Youngbae couldn’t help but to find it adorable. He’d spent so much time alone since being turned that he forgot what it was like to meet someone that caught his interest the way she did but he also knew that he wasn’t the only one who’d noticed her.

“ **She’s a handful.** ” Daesung walked up beside his friend listening to the sound of the girl still muttering about how her brother was in trouble when she got her hands on him.

“ **you should see what she looks like dongsaeng.** ” He joked and laughed when the younger vampire shook his hair out of his eyes. 

“ **Blonde one with the lavender dress.** ” Youngbae said making an attempt to seem uninterested.

“ **yeppeun. Kind of reminds me of the Italian that Jiyong was so fond of and the German and that highlander that we hunted down in 1740. what was his name?** ”

“ **Aidan. hair as red as his blood almost and was a terror with that claymore of his. Didn’t do him much good in the end. Pabo shouldn’t have gone after Seungri.** ” Youngbae laughed at the memory of the asshole’s terrified face when the sword got lodged into Youngbae’s rib cage and he kept coming. Now looking at him without a shirt you would never know he was stabbed with anything more than a letter opener.

“Ladies and Gentlemen I have an announcement to make..” they were interrupted by the sound of her brother’s booming voice as the music stopped.

“As you all know I said when you got here I would be making an announcement at the end of the night before I sent you on your way. Well the time for that has finally come. As you know I just got back from London on a business trip for my father and while I was there I realized something important. Life is no good when it is spent alone. So I am hoping that after tonight I won’t ever have to spend a day that way again. I have been speaking with the parents of one of the most exquisite and incredible women I have ever met over the past few months and they finally agreed to let me ask after her hand.” A couple of girls shifted where they were standing but he knelt down in front of a brown haired woman who was standing right next to Adeline. 

“Will you Amelia Marie Bennett do me the great honor of becoming my wife?” he said and pulled out a beautiful necklace with a sapphire drop stone and a few diamonds in it. _This must have been what he was really doing in London._ Addie thought amazed that her brother had come up with something so beautiful.

“Yes!” Amelia answered happily and everyone clapped. Well, everyone except Margaret who stormed out of the house. Everyone came to congratulate the couple and Addie’s family but she didn’t see the one she really wanted to for the rest of the night. As soon as the party-goers left she gave her brother a wistful smile then headed off to her room.

**********************************several weeks later********************************

“I can’t believe we might go to war.” Charlotte said nervously.

“Relax Lottie there isn’t going to be a war. Those Northerners are all talk. Tell her Addie.” Sara said, but it showed that she was just as nervous as the other girl. Adeline hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation, too busy thinking about the man she’d met at Sam and Amelia’s engagement party. They must have been busy with the Mason’s and their brother’s intended marriage that had to be why she hadn’t seen him again. She really wanted to give him a piece of her mind. Quick tempered indeed.

“Adeline!” Charlotte said.

“What?!” Addie lost balance of her hoops where she was sitting on the grass and wobbled side ways looking a bit like a half scrunched accordion.

“You were thinking about him again weren’t you? When are you going to get over that. He wasn’t calling you quick tempered he was repeating something that Sam said.” Sara laughed.

“Thinking about who?” Margaret came up out of no where twirling her parasol in her hands. Adeline would swear the woman had magic hearing when it came to a good story.

“No one. My mind was on the possibility that we really might go to war.” Adeline fibbed quickly almost as convincing as if it had been the truth. 

“Oh.” Margaret sounded disappointed.

“Well I guess then that Mr. Kang is wasting his time.” She added on.

“Youngbae?” Adeline’s head snapped up immediately and when she saw the interested look on Maggie’s face she instantly regretted it.

“I apologize Sara, Charlotte, Margaret I have to leave early my Papa will be wondering where I got off to.” Adeline couldn’t hide the contempt she had for the older girl as she made the excuse and took off.

“Miss Adeline?” An accented voice caught her off guard and she almost fell but a pair of strong hands stopped her.

“Heavens you startled me.” Addie said with a hand to her chest.

“Mian- Sorry. I did not mean to frighten you.” He said smiling.

“You are one of the Kang brothers, right? Daesung wasn’t it?” Adeline asked and kept walking it wasn’t really proper to stand in the middle of the road holding conversation her house maid had accompanied her as an escort so she wasn’t alone with him but still formalities had to be followed. 

“That’s right. I was at your brother’s engagement. He seems a lucky man.” Daesung smiled.

“How is that Mr. Kang?” Adeline asked coyly remembering what her brother had asked of her that night. She was kind of disappointed that it was Daesung in her company but she could at least be polite.

“I grew up in a house with four boys miss. Your brother has two beautiful sisters, a lovely mother and now a beautiful fiance. If that isn’t a blessed man I don’t know what is.” He told her mater of fact, but the only thing Adeline could focus on was the word beautiful. Unlike his older brother Daesung seemed to be very charming and sweet. Maybe she could make herself feel something for him after all.

“Were you heading home.”

“No I was actually heading to the tailor’s my father and Sam are there getting their suits made for the wedding.”

“My brothers are there as well. I can escort you if you’d like. Since we are both heading in the same direction.” He said and held his arm out expectantly.

“Well if you insist. I don’t want to trouble you.” Adeline replied before looping a hand into the crook of his elbow. The walk to the store was spent talking and smiling but it seemed far too short for either of them. 

“Here we are Miss Walker.” He announced and released her arm.

“Thank you. I’d best get going.” She replied disappointed that she couldn’t talk with him more but as she closed the door behind her and turned around she ran almost head first into his brother. 

“I do apologize I didn’t mean- Youngbae?” 

“You do remember me.” He said and smiled like it was the best news he could have heard all week.

“Yes. Daesung escorted me here from where we met.”

“You are seeing him?” Something unreadable passed across his face and was replaced by a sad expression that caused an ache in Adeline’s heart where there had just been a happy flutter.

“No. We just met on the street not long ago and he didn’t want me walking alone.”

“Right. I am sure that’s what it was.” Youngbae replied.

“I beg your pardon?” Adeline couldn’t believe what he was implying.

“Never mind. I hope we can see each other again soon Adeline. Maybe next time it won’t be either of our brother’s doing.” He said politely before grasping her gloved hand gently and laying a kiss on the space between her knuckles with a bowing gesture that made her heart flip in her chest. Who were these men that they could do this to her?

“Addie. Youngbae. I didn’t expect either of you to be here.” Sam said cheerily running up and hugging his sister before shaking Youngbae’s hand. Youngbae had to force himself to stay calm as the smell of blood hit his nose. The tailor must have pricked Samuel on accident. The scent had a familiar tinge to it but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was but there was also the smell of sickness. Her brother had consumption. It just hadn’t shown itself yet. Which was strange to Youngbae because Sam’s blood had been clean on the ship. This wasn’t something that just magically appeared one day. Not like humans would think. It was there for months and years before the blood found itself in the lungs.   
Shame really Samuel was only 24.

*****************************************1865********************************************

The wedding had come and gone and her brother had moved away after building a home for himself and Amelia. They wrote often but Addie found that it wasn’t the same as being able to talk with her brother. She needed his advice desperately now because of the situation she was in. She had been seeing Youngbae for the past few months after her father had discussed it with his and it had been mutually agreed upon as a good idea and honestly she couldn’t be happier but Daesung had become someone she just couldn’t ignore anymore either. Whenever Youngbae would leave her company and it was obvious that he wasn’t going to be caught Daesung was there waiting for her. Showering her with compliments and gifts but if you asked her it all felt hollow. Like Daesung only wanted her because his brother had her. So the week before Youngbae’s birthday she met with Daesung.

“Addie? What is it? You are starting to worry me.” Daesung said when she didn’t speak for the longest time just standing there in her green dress and fiddling with a swath of lace.

“I can’t do this anymore Dae. We can’t do this anymore.”

“What are you talking about? There isn’t anything wrong with us being together.”

“Yes there is. I am in a courtship with your brother.”

“But you don’t love him. That was just something that our parents arranged. You can’t possibly…” He refuted still maintaining the lie that they were normal.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I am saying. I love your brother. He treats me well and my family adores him. I am so sorry.”

“Just leave. It isn’t proper for us to be seen together Miss Walker.” He said turning his back on her.

“Daesung.” She reached out for him.

“I said LEAVE!” He yelled angrily and his voice took on a hint of something not quite human which started her into motion and that was the last she’d seen of him until the invitation came for her to attend a birthday party at the Kang residence. _They must have moved out of the Mason’s home finally._ Adeline thought. 

* * *

“Beautiful isn’t it?” The English was spoken with a barely present eastern accent from behind where you stood and you were met with the image of Daesung in a civil war era suit. Looking down you realized your dress had turned into something straight out of Gone With the Wind and was now a deep royal blue.

“My older brother is going to be glad to hear you came Miss Walker.” He continued like he hadn’t heard a word you said.

“You used to call me Addie. You know we don’t have to hate each other Mr. Kang.” Adeline said taking a sip of wine.

“I don’t think it appropriate to call my brother’s lady friend by a pet name. It is his birthday after all and he has grown quite fond of you.” Daesung bit out. Ever the gentleman. Even when he is furious. Adeline thought to herself.

“If memory serves you’ve grown quite fond of me too. Your father and mine seem to be spending a lot of time together lately. I wonder what for.“ Her sweet southern voice spoke wrapped around him like water as sweet and powerful as the sound of her heart beating. Daesung wanted nothing more than to leave with her. Damn the others and not come back. Seunghyun would understand that. The others would just have to get past it. His train of thought was interrupted by Youngbae coming to find her.

“Adeline. I missed you. Daesung you wouldn’t be trying to steal this beautiful girl away from me before I’ve had my birthday dance, would you?” Youngbae accused grabbing your gloved hand and laying a kiss to your knuckles. His eyes were far more intimately watching you than the gesture called for and you felt your skin warm in response. What you hadn’t seen was the look of pure rage or the change in the younger man’s eyes.

“Now why would I do that brother? Adeline seems to only have eyes for you tonight anyway.” Daesung said taking a sip of his own wine and glaring at both of them like he wanted to rip their heads off. A feat that Youngbae knew he was more than capable of doing to Adeline but stood no chance of doing to Youngbae who had at least a hundred years on the other vampire.

“Not at all. He couldn’t steal me away from you on your birthday if he tried.” she turned to Youngbae refuting the earlier statement with a shake of her head and blushing nervously at the elevated tension between the two brothers. A curl of hair brush her shoulder and fell down at the hemline of her dress and she blushed again when both Daesung and Youngbae’s eyes followed the movement. YB was quick to lift it away his fingers brushing along the skin above her collar bone. He moved closer as he tucked the curl behind her ear and then led her  onto the floor and away from Daesung. 

*******************************Youngbae POV**********************************

The party had ended fairly quickly and as soon as the guests were gone he launched himself at Daesung who just barely missed the punch but was pinned to the wall in the distraction.

“ **Geunyeoegeseo tteol-eojyeo iss-eo. alda?** ” Youngbae was grabbed on the arm with a gentle but firm tug from Jiyong. Prompting him to let the other vamp go. He couldn’t fight Jiyong and Daesung and this wasn’t Jiyong’s mess anyway.

“ **Wae? Afraid she will leave you?** ”  Daesung demanded angrily getting back into Youngbae’s face.

“ **Aniyo, because I know she left you. You really must think I am stupid to be so obvious about it. Or you just wanted to be caught.** ” Youngbae snapped back.

“ **She’s just looking after her family’s interest. Nothing more. when she is sure that its okay she’ll come around.** ” Daesung sneered and shoved past Youngbae to go to the stairs.

“ **I asked her to marry me and I told her the truth. She wants to be one of us. With me.** ” Youngbae said too exhausted to keep this fight and the lies going.

“ **Hyung. What were you thinking?** ” Seungri asked turning from the spot where he was trying to block Daesung from leaving to face Youngbae.

“ **I was thinking there is a war going on in this country and Atlanta has already been hit. How long until it reaches this place and her brother has to fight and she gets killed or worse by soldiers? I want her safe… I love her. Foolishly and desperately.** ” Youngbae admitted.

“ **You’re going to get us all killed. Seungli move.** ” Daesung ground out and the other vampire just stepped out of the way defeated.

“ **I’ll talk to him. He won’t touch her as long as I can help it. Just make sure you know what you’re doing.** ” Seunghyun finally spoke to Youngbae.

The other three left and it was just Jiyong and him standing there. For the longest time there was just silence and Youngbae trying desperately to calm himself.

“ **Malhada. I know you have something to say Jiyong just get it over with.** ” Youngbae let out sigh and slumped down the wall until he was on the floor. Ji crossed his legs and landed on his rear end in one fluid motion in front of his closest friend.

“ **I don’t have anything to say, just something to ask. Do you really love her? I mean like I loved that woman before the change took over.** ” Jiyong asked.

“ **Ne, jiyong-ah. naneun geunyeoleul saranghaeyo.** ” 

“Then I guess we better look after her until the wedding.” Jiyong said trading back to English and clapped his friend on the shoulder. Jiyong didn’t believe in love anymore but if Youngbae did he wasn’t going to stop him and neither was Daesung.

************************************Adeline POV*******************************

It was strange being engaged. In most ways it was just like a courtship but in many ways everything was different. Daesung hadn’t spoken to her again since the birthday party but there were plenty of times he’d tried to walk up to her and Youngbae only to be stopped by one of the others. His eyes always covered but she could see the vibrant glowing green beneath his bangs. It terrified her but Youngbae was always there to promise she would be safe. Until the war arrived in Alabama. They asked for soldiers and he volunteered. The two of you were supposed to be long gone before this happened but it came from nowhere and he couldn’t bring himself not to fight. _Because I have something to protect._ He told her when he left. They all went even Daesung, or so she’d thought.

She had been in town when the sounds of bombs and gunshots erupted near her and everyone started running. It wasn’t close enough to be dangerous but she went back to the carriage anyway. Stopping in her tracks when she caught sight of Daesung out of the corner of her eye but when she turned to face the spot she’d seen him he was gone. 

“Seamus get me back to the house.”

“Miss are you sure? That is the direction the bombs are in. Do you really think your Father would want you to return at a time like this?” He asked looking warily in the direction of the explosions.

“Now.” She ordered the Irishman that drove her family’s carriage and climbed in. The ride was bumpy and slung her all over the cabin but she made it home quickly only to find it in shambles. 

“Papa! Mama! Will!” She ran through the house looking for her family spotting the body of her little brother and getting sick. She went around until she found her mother still alive and bleeding out underneath charred beams and ash.

“Mama. Just hold on okay.”

“Will?” she gasped coughing and choking on her blood. 

“No. Mama I’m so sorry.” 

“Addie.” Daesung’s voice floated to her somewhere out of the shadows and her head snapped up. 

“I have to go mama. I love you. I am so so sorry.” She said scrambling to get on her feet and tripping over her skirts. Her face was covered in ash and her hands bloody from finding her family during what she’d thought was a Yankee raid but actually turned out to be a vampire’s feeding. It was all her fault. This was all her fault. All because she was in love with Youngbae.

“Adeline you cannot seriously think to run from me forever. I will find you. I know the flutter of you heartbeat better than you do. Would you like to know what it sounds like?” Daesungs’s voice echoed behind as she ducked into the parlor aiming for the pistol in her father’s desk. 

“Looking for this?” Daesung held it by one finger lazily and taunting.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Daesung tilted his head. Had he really been crying? Or was she imagining it because of the shock.

“Why my family? Why not just me? William was 5 years old you bastard!” She bit out through her own tears.

“None of this was about you Addie. I wouldn’t do this to hurt you. He took you from me. I’m just returning the favor.”

"You aren't him. You can't be."

"Smart girl."

* * *

Youngbae was devastated when he saw that the war had reached Adeline’s home. It was nothing but fire, ash and wood splinters. They hadn’t seen Daesung for months now but when he saw Adeline and her family he knew why. Soldiers hadn’t done this. Adeline herself suffered the worst of it. She was strewn across what was left of a study and a hallway outside in pieces and her face still held the look of hurt and ultimate betrayal on it almost demanding why he hadn’t been there to save her.

“Youngbae. We have to get out of here. uli gaya doe. The soldiers are coming.” Jiyong tugged on his arm.

“I’m going to kill him.” Youngbae growled and tossed a silver ring into the ashes leaving it and her behind to be swallowed up by the flames.


End file.
